maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Retracing My Steps (transcript)
'"Retracing My Steps" '''is the 24th episode of the series "My Better Autistic Life". Transcript (The episode starts by taking place at Debbie's house, then it zooms into Maraya's bedroom. Maraya is seen sitting on her bed like always, and is thinking of something until she notices that the viewers are here) Maraya (looks at camera): Oh, hello viewers! Today I'm thinking about something great that just happened yesterday. (A bubble with a picture of a pink book pops up in her head as she tells the viewers of what she got yesterday) Maraya (looks at camera): My grandma bought me a pink book yesterday from the bookstore. It is a fantasy story and when I read it yesterday, it was great! (The bubble pops away as Maraya tells them that she wants to read her new book) Maraya (looks at camera): I'm going to read my new book now. Just let me get it. (When Maraya was going to get her book that was on top of her bag, it was gone) Maraya (gasps): Where's my book? I'm sure I put it there yesterday. Let me look for it. (She runs to look for her book, but it wasn't anywhere else in her room) Maraya: Nope. It isn't here. Let's look downstairs. (Maraya runs downstairs to look for her book, but it wasn't there either) Maraya: Nope. It's not in here either. Let's look in the dining room. (She runs in the kitchen and into the dining room to look for her book, but it was nowhere to be found) Maraya (gasps): It's not in the dining room either. (Maraya starts walking back upstairs sadly. The scene changes to where she is back in her room as she sat on her bed) Maraya: My book is nowhere to be found. I guess I won't be able to find it ever again. (Maraya sighs sadly, but she suddenly thinks of an idea) Maraya (looking at camera): Or maybe I will. I know, I'll get Ruff to help me look for it. (She runs off to where her computer is) Maraya (looking at camera): To make Ruff come to life, we need to say the magic spell. Say the magic spell with me. (She starts to look down at her computer so she can say the magic spell with the viewers) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (She hope back to the other side of her bed and waits for Ruff to come to life. Meanwhile, some magic dust comes out and forms into a tornado so Ruff can come to life. When he came to life, he landed on the floor and crawled over to where Maraya was) Ruff: Hello, Maraya. What can I help you with today? Maraya (sighs): Oh. Hi, Ruff. Thank goodness you're here, because right now, I'm having a problem. Ruff: Tell me your problem, Maraya, and I'll help you. Maraya: Okay. (a bubble pops up) Yesterday, my grandma bought me this great book from the bookstore, and when I read it, I thought it was great! So then today, I wanted to read it again, and when I was about to grab it, it was gone! (The bubble pops away out of Maraya's head as Ruff asks her a question) Ruff: Have you tried looking for it, Maraya? Maraya: Yes! I looked in my bedroom, the living room, the kitchen and the dining room, but it was nowhere to be found. (A moment of silence occurs) Ruff: Well, if you didn't find your book anywhere, then it has to be ''somewhere. Maraya: You're right, Ruff. Ruff: I'm going to ask you some questions about the book you had. Maraya: Okay. Ruff: What color was the book? Maraya (thinking): Um…it was hot pink. Ruff: Okay, what was the book about? Maraya (thinking): I don't know, I think it was about magical powers. Ruff: Okay, now do you know where you last had it? Maraya: No. Ruff: Well, you need to retrace your steps if you want to know where your book is. Maraya: Huh? What does that mean? Ruff: When you retrace your steps, it means that you remember where you had it in the last place. Maraya: Oh. Ruff: Now that you understand, do you remember where you had your book last? Maraya: Yes, I do. (a bubble pops up) While I was with my grandma at the playground, I was reading my book. Then when it was time to go, I left my book on the bench. Ruff: Well, let's go to the playground and see if your book's there. (The scene changes to where Maraya is taking Ruff to the playground to show him where she left her book) Maraya: Yes, Ruff. I'm sure I left the book here. (gasps) Where's my book? I thought I left it right here. Ruff: Maybe someone found the book and gave it back to you. Anyways, where did you have it after the playground? Maraya (thinking): Hmmm…I remember after the playground, me and my grandma were at the restaurant eating. But after we finished eating, I left the book there. Ruff: Maybe you left your book there. Let's go there and find out. (The scene changes again to where they reach the restaurant) Maraya: Ruff, I'm sure I left it there. Trust me. It should be right here. Ruff: Maraya, there's nothing on the seat. Maraya (gasps): Oh no! Where is it? I thought I had it there. Ruff: Me too. But it's not there. Maraya: What am I going to do? Ruff: Maraya, do you remember anywhere else you had it? Maraya (thinking): I believe I do. (another bubble pops up) When we got back home, I'm sure that I left it in my grandma's car. Ruff: Well, let's go back to your grandma's garage and look in her car. (The scene changes once again to where they reach back to Debbie's garage) Maraya: Oh, I hope it's in grandma's car, cause if it's not, then I'm not going to have a book to read. (She opens the car door and finds out that it's not on the car seat) Maraya (gasps): It's not there either. It's not anywhere! (She walks away, upset. It changes to where she is shown sitting on her bed until she heard a knock on the door) Ruff: Maraya, I'm sorry that we couldn't find your book, but maybe we'll find it someday. Maraya: No, Ruff. I want it found now. I don't want to wait to find it someday. I guess I'm useless at retracing my steps. (sighs) (The scene moves to where Ruff is beside Maraya. He looks under her pillow and suddenly finds her book) Ruff (gasps): Maraya, look what I found. Maraya (muffled): What is it? Ruff (not seen): It's your book, Maraya. (When Maraya gets up slightly, she gets surprised and gasps) Maraya (gasps): My book! Where'd you find it, Ruff? Ruff: It was under your pillow the whole time! Maraya: Thank you, Ruff! I could've done this without you! Ruff: You're welcome, Maraya. And now that we found your book, I got to go! Maraya: What?! But, Ruff. I don't want you to go! Ruff: Don't worry, Maraya. I'll come back. Maraya: You will? Ruff: Of course. Maraya: Thanks, Ruff! Goodbye! Ruff: Goodbye, Maraya! See you soon! Maraya: You too, Ruff! Ruff: See you next time, Maraya! (He disappears into the computer, and then after that, Maraya says goodbye to him one final time) Maraya: Goodbye, Ruff! Thanks for helping me today! (After the farewelling part, Maraya sits back on her bed and also thanks the viewers) Maraya (looking at camera): And thank you, viewers, for helping me too! I could've done it without you. And now that you and Ruff helped me today, I now have a better autistic life. Goodbye! I'm going to read my book now that we found it. (As Maraya starts reading her book, the scene zooms out of Debbie's house and it fades out, which causes it to end) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Debbie (non-speaking) Trivia *Debbie doesn't speak in this episode because she was only in a bubble that was in Maraya's head. *Skill(s) that Ruff helped Maraya with: retracing her steps so she would find her book (Ruff actually found it, not Maraya) Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 2)